Esos que no se tocan
by zatsuri
Summary: Para el mundo eran nemesis. Impensable imaginarlos juntos de alguna manera, pero para ella, sólo eran esos que no se tocan... pero que lo desean.


Aquí una nueva historia y por qué no decirlo, una especie de experimento que espero no dificulte la lectura y sí es así, por favor, díganmelo para arreglarlo. Últimamente estoy algo obsesionada con los Drarry. ¿Qué le haremos?

Bien, los personajes no son míos ni nada de nada. Todo pertenece a Rowling y a Warner y etc. Sin más los dejo con la historia.

 **Esos que no se tocan.**

Ella les llama "esos", a veces, "aquellos". Sus amigos nunca saben a quienes se refiere pero siguen devotamente los balbuceos, enojos e incoherencias de su amiga porque, al fin y al cabo, para eso son los amigos. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones quieren preguntarle la razón de su interés por "esos".

En honor a la verdad, ella misma se preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué de los prejuicios de la humanidad, también se cuestionaba acerca de la estupidez humana, pero principalmente se negaba a no entender la razón de la ceguera en las personas cuando había cosas tan evidentes, tan naturales, que era una aberración ignorarlas, censurarlas o negarlas.

Por eso le desesperaba ver como "esos" iban contra natura al ignorar emociones y sensaciones que hasta una despistada como ella podía notar. Es cierto que le había costado trabajo darse cuenta de la magia que (literalmente) corría entre ellos, pero al fin lo había hecho.

Primero los miró como todos; enemigos, antagónicos por naturaleza y a pesar de ello supo que su visión era antinatural. Ella no supo decir por qué. Con el tiempo, a base de observación, descubrió que sus interacciones siempre eran pasionales, todo lo que hablaban, se insultaban o se ignoraban, poseía un grado de pasión que era incluso vergonzoso de mirar; cuando se percató de esto último, decidió que seguiría mirando aunque eso supusiera mostrar su lado más voyerista. Por supuesto, la decisión valió la pena. Supo con certeza que esos dos deseaban lo mismo e irónicamente lo ignoraban, se ignoraban, pero ella no lo hacía.

Si le preguntaban diría que: cada mañana a las 8:50 am ambos arribaban al ministerio, se miraban y se medio saludaban. Uno se dirigía con paso rápido a los elevadores y no se giraba hasta que era inevitable hacerlo, cuando eso pasaba, contemplaba la espalda del otro en tanto que el otro caminaba con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, revisando papeles que, según él, demandaban su inmediata atención, esto último después de haber visto con mirada triste la espalda de aquel.

Ella también podría decirle a todos que: a las 11:55 ambos coincidían por café, sólo que uno de ellos bebía únicamente té, por eso de la clase inglesa, supone. A eso de la 1:42 salían a comer, uno hacia su casa y el otro por ahí. También diría que a las 3:33 ellos tenían que estirar un poco las piernas y a las 8:30 usaban las chimeneas principales del edificio para marcharse a sus hogares.

Ella sabe que visto así no tiene sentido ninguna especulación porque, al fin y al cabo, hay personas con rutinas. No obstante, las horas de sus encuentros siempre acontecían cuando los otros estaban en sus asuntos, cuando no había casi nadie en el ministerio, cuándo aún nadie bajaba por aperitivos, cuándo los demás ya habían salido a comer, cuándo todos se apresuraban a terminar sus pendientes para regresar a casa, o bien, cuándo ya sólo quedaba ella.

Podía suponer que, tal vez por la fama de ambos, ocasionalmente se miraban por curiosidad, hasta podía entender su negativa a hablarse más de lo estrictamente necesario pero, lo que no encajaba ahí eran esas ganas de hacerse, estudiarse, observarse, rondarse continuamente. Entrando siempre por la misma chimenea, por el mismo pequeño pasillo, donde cualquier movimiento podía dar lugar a un pequeño roce que, por más que ella estuviera atenta, no se suscitaba.

A ella le ponían los nervios y las tripas de punta, ponían el aire irrespirable de tanta tensión, su tensión; y a él, a él le acobardaba el saber que no podría detenerse. Le enojaba ser rutinario, le provocaba un estado de alerta máxima tener que verlo justo los segundos necesarios en las mañanas, beber café amargo por no poder hacerlo en las noches, por ser incapaz de digerir la comida en ningún lugar por la congoja que le suponía no estar ahí, en el ministerio. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar… hacía carreras contra el tiempo para poder salir a las 3:33 y atisbar algo de él, una cosa que le molestaba pero que necesitaba hacer sin saber exactamente por qué, para finalmente salir de su jornada laboral con un semblante triste por no ser capaz de encarar al otro. Le fascinaba ser y sentirse así, aun cuando lo angustiaba.

Se preguntaba por qué le gustaba escuchar a esa chica contar la historia de aquellos que no se tocaban, tal vez porque anhelaba cada cosquilleo mientras trataba de bloquear los que él sentía porque un paso en falso, un movimiento de más, una palabra fuera de estricto orden y cortesía podía conducir al absoluto y certero desastre. Por otro lado, saboreaba estar al borde del precipicio, se cuestionaba que pasaría si por accidente o valentía se atreviera a extender su mano un poco más hasta rozar su piel. Imagina que habrá una explosión pero aún no concreta de que tipo.

A veces sueña con los pedazos de piel que aquel le deja ver, que todos pueden ver. Se muerde los labios para no dejar salir palabras, propuestas, autolamidos, jadeos, sobre todo jadeos. Siempre se aleja para regular su respiración, para no atragantarse con su propio deseo, pero sobre todo, evita por todos los medios tocar, tocarle, rozarle.

Se le obnubila la mente, no sabe de nada mientras está cerca de él. El tiempo caprichoso se elonga y se comprime en la vastedad del exterior que le indica por dónde no, y por qué no debe seguir. Hasta hoy, cuando ha vuelto a escuchar la historia de aquellos que no se tocan. Estúpidos, les dice. Estúpido, le dice. Estúpido se llama por ser uno de esos que no toca.

Ironía ser llamado héroe de guerra o chico que vivió cuando no es más que un humano que huye de sí mismo, como todos. ¡Cómo si fuera fácil no topárselo! El orgullo no lo permita. Él no cambiaría ni cambiará sus hábitos sólo por una incomodidad de placer insatisfecho. Ahora lo sabe, sin embargo, ha pasado y soportado más que eso, cosa que por lo demás no tiene intención de cambiar.

Para el otro, es una molestia apenas soportable en todo sentido porque, aunque se piense lo contrario, él nunca ha tenido ni tendrá todo lo deseado o amado; por lo tanto, es un conocido y cliente de la frustración; pese a todo, su herencia es su mayor arma, el orgullo que emana es una coraza que le permite entrar en pie a cualquier lugar en el que es repudiado o tolerado, siempre a tiempo para frenar en seco todo aquello que podría salir de sus palpitaciones más profundas.

Lo ha sentido desde hace mucho, un cosquilleo en la cabeza que le advierte que es observado, "paranoia", se dice. Los ha sentido, golpeteos de sangre por todo el cuerpo, "miedo", se maldice. Las ha sentido, "pulsaciones" en la orilla de los dedos, "magia". Y desecha. Pero está ahí todo el tiempo, a horas puntuales, sin gente, sin tumulto o en una vorágine de magia.

Le ve y las sensaciones se desatan, "coincidencia", se lamenta. Percibe la cercanía, adivina la inevitabilidad de sus caminos entrecruzados y paralelos. Presiente el salvajismo a punto de estrellarse, pero tiene cuidado de sólo bordear la línea, como siempre lo ha hecho con él, con todos.

No puede pero quiere permitirse fallar. Un sólo pequeño movimiento; una mirada, una ceja alzada; es todo lo que él necesita para ser invitado y no quiere. Por eso nunca le ve, nunca le habla; sin embargo, se acerca lo necesario para erizar su piel con la fantasía de la falsa cercanía. Sabe que su sangre se abulta, lo abulta, se apabulla, fusionándose en deseo a tiempo que le molesta el mundo por ser lo que él es.

Para colmo, esa mujer entrometida que le mira con cínica insistencia, esa sonrisa perezosa que le dedica. Le enfurece saber que ella sabe sus secretos más profundos. Ella le conoce, le comprende más nunca le dirige la palabra. La odia porque a pesar de todo, aquella mira al otro con anhelo; espera algo, como él, más su espera, aunque igual de infructuosa, es menos dolorosa, tiene más esperanza.

Nunca la ve de frente, jamás la escucha con su voz real, sólo la oye susurrar. Hasta ese día en que temerosa se acerca a él y le cuenta una rutina, su rutina. Le incita, le provoca, lo reta. Ella sabe sus debilidades y él sucumbe con la plena consciencia del vacío bajo sus pies.

Irónicamente, a pesar de haber sido señalado como cobarde, escribe una nota que resulta ser un acto de valor muy contrario a lo que el héroe no ha hecho. Ahora sólo le queda esperar a que nada suceda. Quiere ser tomado por loco, por irrespetuoso o por niño mimado fuera de balance. Sin embargo, recibe en respuesta una afirmación que le asesta de golpe una placentera sensación de cercanía.

Lee y relee las líneas garbosas, por un instante piensa en lo pueril de esa nota en contraste con la pulcritud de la suya. Si lo piensa bien el pensamiento es una tontería dada la rotunda afirmación que ella contiene. La claridad de lo que sucederá le golpea de repente y siente un ligero sonrojo en su rostro que sólo le lleva a caminar. Ve labios ocultos y húmedos, escucha jadeos, percibe cosquilleos. Sabe a promesa. Atónito y en shock no se permite nada más que degustar sensaciones, pero todo aquel es la promesa de algo más, algo que aún ahora le embota y agudiza los sentidos mientras le adormece la razón.

Cuando salen del pequeño pasillo que los dirige a la recepción, ella los mira con orgullo y hasta algo de excitación; sueña y piensa en lo que sucederá en la intimidad de los roces, de los alientos, del abultamiento del deseo y del sexo. Como buena voyerista que es, trata de ver, pero al final sólo se conforma con imaginar cómo se verán mañana. ¿Qué harán con la ineptitud y soberbia de todos los demás que tocan pero no sienten? Porque ella sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, su distancia ha sido sólo la necesaria para no morir en el desespero de la lejanía de resto de sus cuerpos. Lo nota en la magia, en la opresión del aire y en el silencio íntimo y vergonzoso de ver que se instala a su alrededor cuando no se toca.


End file.
